Secrets & Surprises
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Based in 4x13. Addison has a secret. And when the truth comes out trouble ensues. Because I can't let go of Addex!


**A/N: Ok, I'm kicking out a lot of Addex one-shots at the minute I know, basically I started quite a few at the same time and they've just been sitting there and i'm determined to finish them all!! **

**Based a little in 3x22/3x23 but mostly in 4x13 =D Oh and Derek & Meredith are together and happy, whenever I write one-shots based in 4x13 I have to have them together, can't be doing with the Season 4 drama that came from them!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Ok" Addison said popping her head into Naomi's office "Now I am going to the beach"

"Wait Addie, your test results came back in"

"Oh good, because I picked a donor, I think I'm going to go with physicist guy"

"You don't need a donor" Naomi sighed.

"What? Oh god there's something wrong isn't there?"

"Um, no, no there's nothing _wrong_"

"Ok, so not on the same track as you right now"

"I think you should sit" Naomi said gesturing to the chair beside her.

"Ok" Addison said taking a seat "You're really scaring me right now Nae"

"You don't need a donor, because...because" Naomi shifted nervously in her seat.

"Because…."

"Your already pregnant, 4 weeks"

"No. No, no, thats not possible" Addison stuttered standing back up and pacing the length of the room "It's not possible, the test must be wrong"

"I ran it twice, you're pregnant Addison"

"But I can't be!"

"Did you have sex 4 weeks ago?"

"Yes" Addison sighed defeatedly "But we, we used protection"

"Do you really need me to explain what's wrong with that sentence Addison?"

"No" Addison pouted "No, I know, it's not 100%, it could have split or something, whatever, god I can't believe this, this is so my life right now"

"But don't you want to have a baby, that's what you came here for"

"I came here for the beach, the sun and a baby _of my own_. I didn't plan on coming here to find out I already had a damn baby!"

"Ok, you're freaking out right now, I get it. But this is what you want Addison, you should probably think about telling the father"

"No. No, no, no. I'm not talking to that, god I can't even call him a man, he's a stupid 12 year old, oh god Derek's going to love this, I'm like the biggest hypocrite in the world"

"OK, 12 year old? Explain."

"He's an intern" Addison grumbled "A very hot intern, a very hot intern who I'm pretty sure I've fallen for"

"Then whats the problem?"

"He doesn't want me. He told me flat out that I wasn't his girlfriend, only hours after the stupid on-call room sex that got me in this mess"

"Addie, you need to tell him"

"No. I don't. You know that spare office of yours?"

"Addie" Naomi sighed.

"Please, I can't stay there anymore Nae, this is just what I need, a fresh start"

"Fine! Fine you can have the office but you need to tell him"

"I know" Addison sighed.

Addison made a flying visit to Seattle, picking up her stuff and handing in her resignation. She bought herself a house on the beach, unknowingly next door to her friend Sam but she didn't mind, it was quite nice to have him so close by, especially when her midnight peanut butter cravings hit, he always kept his fridge stocked with it because he knew she'd run out. And then as the 5th month of her pregnancy began she got the call, a complicated case had arrived in Seattle, a baby had organs growing on the outside of their body. She wanted to say no but she knew she couldn't, she was the best surgeon for the job, so she got on the plane, an oversized lab coat packed safely in her hand luggage and she walked through those automatic doors to the place that changed everything. Seattle Grace.

As she walked through the lobby she saw Meredith and Derek walking in her direction, she approached them, laughing to herself when she saw the look of utter shock on their faces.

"Addison" Derek smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Chief called me in for a case" Addison said plastering a fake smile on her face "It's great to see you guys"

"How's LA?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Oh its great its fun, and there's surfing"

"You surf?" Derek questioned.

"No, no I don't surf, I can watch people surf from my deck and by people I mean man candy, I miss the man candy already, wow, thats weird" she rambled, her thoughts clouding her brain, the second trimester really was all about the sex.

"Addison" Derek said snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh right, erm, what was I saying?"

"Man candy" he smirked.

"Ok, my brain obviously is still on the plane right now, so, how are you?"

"Um, we're great, and you?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Addison smiled.

"Mer can you go and check on that patient" Derek smiled.

"What patient?"

"The patient from this morning" he said making it obvious that he wanted her to leave.

"Oh right, that patient" Meredith nodded "Of course"

"There's something going on with her, I can tell, just give me a minute" he whispered into her ear.

"It was great to see you Addison" Meredith smiled before turning on her heal and walking away.

"So are you going to tell me how you really are or are you going to keep lying to me?" Derek said turning back to Addison.

"I'm fine Derek"

"You tuck your hair behind your left ear when you're lying, every time you said 'I'm fine' you tucked your hair behind your left ear, whats going on?"

"Nothings going on Derek" she insisted "Now go, you have patients, I have a patient, I'll see you later" she walked past him quickly before he had a chance to protest.

~x~

After 6 straight hours in the hospital Addison was exhausted, the pregnancy really took it out of her. She collapsed on an abandoned gurney, covering herself with her lab coat. The flowing shirt she had chosen to wear had hidden her bump nicely, with a little help from the large lab coat nobody suspected a thing.

Derek and Meredith walked a long the corridor, charts in hand discussing a patient, he froze in the middle of the hallway as he noticed his ex-wife lying on an abandoned gurney, her lab coat slipping slowly onto the floor, the flowing shirt she was wearing was now pulled tight around her stomach.

"Oh my god, is that a, is she? Oh my god" Derek stuttered "I knew there was something different this morning" he sighed "I just, wow"

"Do you think anyone knows?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I don't know, how far a long d'you think she is?"

"Oh my god" Alex gasped under his breath as he stopped next to Meredith and Derek, following their eyes to Addison's frame.

"How far a long do you think she is?" Meredith asked turning to Alex.

"I uh, well, 4, maybe 5 months" he stuttered.

"She left 5 months ago, that would mean someone in Seattle got her pregnant wouldn't it?" Meredith asked.

"Must be Marks" Derek grumbled.

"No, it's not Sloans, if she is 5 months that is, it wouldn't be Sloans" Alex stuttered.

"What do you know?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I have to...I have to go and, yeah, I have to go, see you at home" Alex said quickly running down the hallway.

"Well that was weird" Meredith shrugged.

As Derek and Meredith went to walk away an intern came running around the corner banging straight into them on their way past, their charts crashed to the floor, Addison jumped up startled.

"What? What did I miss? I'm awake, I'm awake" she rambled jumping off the gurney.

"Everythings fine Addison, go back to sleep, you need your rest after all" Derek smirked.

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously.

Derek and Meredith both looked down at her bump.

"Oh crap!" she gasped, she picked up her lab coat and threw it on quickly.

"So, are you going to explain?" Derek asked.

"I uh, erm, I….no" Addison stuttered "Just, can we not talk about it? Don't tell anyone, please." she said firmly before turning to walk down the hallway.

~x~

"Dr Montgomery" Alex said grabbing onto Addison's arm as she walked around the corner and pulling her into a supply closet.

"Ok, I'm having serious case of déjà vu" Addison smirked.

Alex pulled Addison's lab coat open and lifted her shirt to reveal her protruding bump.

"Now are you going to explain?"

Addison roughly pulled her shirt down "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"5 months, am I right? I did learn from the best after all"

"What gives you the right to…."

"See if you are 5 months then that baby, that baby would be mine wouldn't it?"

"If I was 5 months, then yes, the baby would be yours"

"So are you 5 months?"

"I, uh, no, no I'm not"

"You're lying"

"No I am not!"

"You tucked your hair behind your left ear, you're lying"

"Have you been speaking to Derek?"

"No, what's Derek got to do with it?"

"He's the only person I know who knows about the 'hair behind the left ear' thing"

"So I'm right, you are lying"

"Alex" Addison sighed defeatedly.

"Ok, yes or no question. Is the baby mine?"

"Alex I…."

"Yes. Or. No." he said firmly.

Addison hung her head low, staring down at her feet "Yes" she whispered.

"Oh god. Oh my god. I can't even, I can't even look at you right now. Oh my god" Alex stuttered storming from the supply closet leaving Addison to sob into her hands sliding herself onto the floor.

~x~

"Addison?" Meredith said as she stepped into the supply closet to see Addison curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing "Addison what's wrong?" she asked crouching down "Come on, you need to sit up"

Addison did as she was told and sat up crossed legged in the middle of the closet.

"Here" Meredith said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks" Addison squeaked wiping her face.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Everything, everything is wrong, I screwed up Meredith, I really really screwed up and I don't even know if I can fix this"

"I'm the queen of screwed up, maybe I can help"

"I don't think you can"

"Addison, I'm not leaving until you tell me"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Derek, this is just between you and me" Addison said quickly.

"I promise, this stays in here, just you and me" Meredith smiled squeezing Addison's hand.

"The baby's father, the father, its, its Alex" she sighed.

"That explains it" Meredith nodded.

"Explains what?"

"When me and Derek found you, I asked Alex how far a long he though you were, he said 4 or 5 months, Derek said if it was 5 it must be Marks but Alex insisted that it wouldn't be, so I guess, this explains it"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Addison sniffed "I don't know what to do Meredith, he dragged me in here and made me tell him who the father was and when I told him he freaked, he said he couldn't even look at me and he walked out, I've really screwed up this time"

"He just needs time to cool off, he'll come around"

"I wanted to tell him, I just, I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"He told me he didn't want me. Twice. And I wanted this baby and I guess I figured if he didn't want me then he wouldn't want this baby so, I ran"

"Oh Addison he would have been there for you, I know he seems a bit unreliable at times but he would have stepped up"

"I just couldn't be around him, when he said those things, it broke my heart and I just couldn't stay here and watch him everyday and be near him and not be with him"

"You really like him don't you?"

"I love him" Addison whispered softly "I thought maybe by leaving I'd get over him, I'd move on but well you know the saying, absence…."

"Makes the heart grow fonder" Meredith finished.

"Exactly. And every time I had an ultrasound or the baby kicked I thought of Alex. Every time I woke up at 3 in the morning to eat my way through a tub of peanut butter, I thought of Alex because it was part of him that was making me do that, I have his genes inside of me. I can't believe I hid this from him, he has every right to hate me"

"He doesn't hate you"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I just do, this will be fixed Addison. Come to the house tonight, we'll fix this"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Addison, you're coming to the house, you're not going back to LA until this is fixed"

"When did you get so bossy?"

"When I got my own interns. Now I know why Bailey was dubbed the Nazi" Meredith laughed.

"You don't have to do this Meredith, why are you doing this?"

"Because, you're Derek's ex-wife, ok so I know that sounds weird but he still cares about you and you're pregnant with my roommates baby and I can't leave you crying in a supply closet so, I'm being helpful" Meredith shrugged.

"Thank you" Addison said sincerely.

"So you'll come to the house tonight?"

"Yes, I'll come"

~x~

"Wow" Meredith said as she opened her front door to Addison.

"What?" Addison asked with a confused look on her face.

Meredith glanced down at the now more obvious bump, Addison had changed into her maternity jeans and a tight shirt that showed every curve to her body.

"Oh, right, the bump, there's no point in hiding it now right? It's not like you don't know" Addison shrugged.

"I guess not, oh wait, Izzie's here though"

"It's fine really, people will have to find out somehow"

"I guess they will, come in" Meredith smiled stepping to the side.

"Is he here?" Addison asked nervously.

"Should be home soon"

"Right, ok" Addison sighed.

"We're fixing this Addison" Meredith said firmly.

"I know, we're fixing this."

~x~

"Dr Montgomery!" Izzie said, shock evident in her voice "Your, your pregnant, how did I not notice that before?"

"It's Addison and I wore a lab coat that covers it"

"Erm, why?"

"It's a long story" Addison sighed slumping herself down in one of the chairs.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Meredith asked.

"A Martini" Addison joked "God I miss Martini's, erm, I'll just have water thanks"

"Water it is" Meredith smiled, she poured her a glass of water and placed it on the table, Addison took a nervous gulp.

"Addison, its going to be fine" Meredith said calmly.

"I can't do this" Addison sighed.

"Addison" Meredith sighed "You can do this, you need to chill out, think about the baby"

"I know, I know, I need to relax" Addison said breathing in and out deeply "Ok, relaxing, it's going to be fine, it is."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Izzie asked curiously.

Before Addison could answer Derek walked through the kitchen door "Addison?! Hi, erm wow, you can really see your bump when you dress like that" he stuttered slightly "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she smiled.

"No you're not" he stated.

"I did the hair behind the left ear thing didn't I?" she sighed.

"Yep, so, whats going on? Why are you here?" Derek asked taking a seat opposite her.

"Hey….oh" Alex said stopping as he noticed the woman sat at the table "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you" he said through clenched teeth.

"We need to talk about this Alex"

"I have nothing to say to you right now" he said walking past her and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Alex, I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Why Addison? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you let me down Alex" Addison said standing up and taking a step towards him "You were all 'I'd notice if you were missing' and 'Because he was rude to you' one minute and the next you were telling me I wasn't your girlfriend, how was I supposed to trust you?"

"Do you know how selfish that is? I know I was an ass, I hate that I was an ass to you but that is no reason to keep my child away from me!" he shouted.

"Oh my god" Izzie gasped, Derek's eyes widened so much that Meredith thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"That wasn't the only reason" she mumbled quietly.

"Then what else was it?" he asked.

"I can't" she stuttered "I can't tell you"

"Addison, can you just tell me the truth for one god damn second!" he said angrily.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" she screeched loudly, the room suddenly felt even more silent than it was before "I left because I loved you Alex and you made it perfectly clear that you felt nothing for me so I left, I couldn't be around you everyday, I had to get over you, I thought moving would do that but it didn't because this baby is a constant reminder of you, of what you did to me, that doesn't make me love this baby any less because I love this baby more than anything but I'm dreading the day that I see his or her eyes looking up at me and I see you in them because I can't think about you, I have to get over you, I just have to, I left to get a fresh start and I'm trying my damnedest to get it" Addison stood firmly in the middle of the room, her breathing heavy, he stood staring at her wide eyed, no movement, no sound.

"I should go, this, this was a mistake" she said grabbing her bag from the table.

"Addison wait" she heard him say, almost in a whisper as her hand reached the kitchen door.

"What Alex?" she sighed, not turning back to face him.

"I love you too"

Addison didn't move, her head dropped forward almost touching the door in front of her, she placed her hands protectively over her stomach. She flinched as she felt his arms wrap around her, his hands closing over hers, his chin settling on her shoulder.

"I love you Addison. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. I'm sorry that you can't trust me. I'm sorry that I haven't been there. But I'm not sorry that I got you pregnant because this baby, this is our fresh start, if you'll take it" he whispered softly into her ear, he felt her relax in his arms.

"Please promise me that you're not just saying this for revenge or something" she asked, only half joking.

"I promise you this is not revenge" Alex laughed, he turned her around in his arms so her eyes finally met his.

"I love you Addison"

"But what about all the stuff you said before?"

"I lied, I thought you deserved better than me, I didn't even imagine you ever feeling the same way about me so I pushed you away and I hate that but I just hope that you can give me this chance because I promise you I will never lie to you again"

"And I promise you that I will never lie to you again"

Addison's face grew wide with a smile before she leaned in and kissed him, the kiss almost a carbon copy of their first except this time when they pulled away there was no running, no avoiding, they were just together and thats all they really needed. Addison reached into her bag, pulled out the latest ultrasound and handed it to him.

"This was from a month ago" she smiled.

"Wow" he gasped "It's perfect"

"We can do another ultrasound tomorrow, if you want to, maybe find out if its a girl or a boy"

"I'd love to" he smiled "We're having a baby"

"We're having a baby" Addison laughed kissing him again.

They only pulled apart when Derek cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, I um, yeah" Addison blushed looking over at the other 3 occupants of the room.

"So I'm guessing this is why you knew it wasn't Marks?" Derek said turning to Alex.

"Yeah, this is why" Alex nodded.

"So, what are you going to do? About LA?" Meredith asked.

"How do you feel about flying out to LA to drive my stuff back here?" Addison said turning to Alex.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to make you pack up and leave one of the best programs in the country, I can get a job anywhere, so, am I booking you a seat on the plane or not?"

"Yeah I guess you are" Alex grinned.

"I'll speak to the Chief in the morning, now I have to go and pee, baby likes to press on my bladder" she smiled "Be back in a minute" she said giving him a quick peck before backing out of the room.

Alex grinned to himself, he took a seat at the table and sighed happily.

"Do we have a barbecue?" Alex asked Meredith.

"Erm, no" she said slightly confused.

"We need to buy a barbecue" he said simply.

"Why do we need to buy a barbecue? Why are we talking about barbecues?" Meredith asked trying not to laugh.

"Barbecue's and catch" they heard Addison say from the doorway, Alex turned to face her and smiled "Have you been speaking to Callie?" she asked curiously walking closer to him.

"No, it was Ava, she heard you talking"

"Oh, right and she told you…."

"Yep, she told me"

"Which is why you freaked?"

"Which is why I freaked"

"So if I go out and buy a barbecue and a ball you won't freak?"

"I won't freak" he laughed pulling her onto his lap "This is it for us Addison, me, you and our baby"

"Me, you and our baby" she repeated.

~x~

_4 months later…._

"I can't believe she's here" Addison whispered as she looked down at her 4 hour old daughter.

"Me neither" Alex smiled "She's perfect Addie, just perfect"

"She is isn't she" Addison smiled "I can't believe I ever thought of keeping her from you, I just, I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry I did that"

"Addison stop thinking about it" he said softly "I'm over it, I've told you a million times already I forgive you, you're here now that's all that matters, you and this little one, you're all that matters to me"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her softly "So….have we decided on a name yet? I love either Addison, it's up to you"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok, right, well Alex, meet Alice Lily Karev"

"Alice" Alex smiled softly "I love it Addie"

"I can't believe she's here" Addison said again.

"She's here, you did it Addison"

"We did it Alex, we did it" she smiled.

~x~~x~~x~


End file.
